En sus brazos
by VicPin
Summary: Oneshot. Con Cartman tuve una relación vacía... Pero en los brazos de Trent Boyett conocí el Amor . Dedicado a JeyDs, ShinigamiJazzDark89, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, DanielaPlop y Symphknot.


**EN SUS BRAZOS.**

Mis lágrimas caían de mi rostro.

La parte oculta del Lago Stark era siempre el lugar perfecto para llorar sin ser visto por la familia y los amigos. El brillo de la Luna hacía que aquella parte del bosque cercano a South Park fuera idílica e ideal para aquellos que que gustaran de estar solos para reflexionar sobre su vida.

La razón de esas lágrimas tenía un nombre: Eric Theodore Cartman.

El culón es… No, lo siento… _Era_ mi novio, y me engañó con Wendy Testaburger… ¡Justo en este día! ¡En el día de nuestro aniversario!

Sentí dolor y pena cuando lo caché in fraganti con la novia de Stan; mi mejor amigo y yo regresábamos de comprar cosas para la cena. Cuando abrimos la puerta, presenciamos toda una escena de sexo rudo y caliente entre los dos en el sofá…

En nuestro propia casa, en nuestro propio sofá.

Lo que sucedió después fue que yo mismo salí corriendo del lugar con Cartman llamándome a mis espaldas…

- ¿Tuviste un mal día, idiota? – me preguntó una voz.

Me volví hacia el dueño de aquella voz… Y me congelé de miedo al ver a un hombre alto, musculoso y rubio con pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta roja a cuadros y sin mangas.

- Trent…- susurré aterrorizado.

Trent Boyett, el bravucón más peligroso y vengativo de todo el Estado de Colorado; un criminal de una vida entera desde que teníamos uso de memoria. Cuando teníamos 15 años, él fue liberado del Reformatorio Juvenil y llevó a cabo su eterna venganza contra Cartman, Stan, Kenny y yo, por el incidente del Preescolar.

¡Por el amor de Dios que recuerdo eso! Los cuatro en el hospital con un montón de golpes infringidos por él; Kenny había muerto a consecuencia de esos golpes, Cartman lloraba como una niña y Stan estaba muy, pero muy lastimado al grado de estar hospitalizado durante un mes. Yo estaba muy sorprendido de que, de nosotros cuatro, yo fuera el menos golpeado…

Hasta ahora.

Pero si hay algo que sé de Boyett es que él odia a todos y todos le odian, pero él nos odia a los cuatro más que cualquier cosa en la Tierra y nosotros le tememos a él más que nada.

- O-oh – dije muy temeroso -… H-hola, Trent. ¿Cómo estás?

Él no me respondió.

En ese momento supe que, por mi seguridad, debía irme de ahí antes de que él, conociéndole un poco, pudiera darme una salvaje golpiza, así que me sequé las lágrimas, me levanté y, sin mediar palabra, caminé junto a él.

De repente, él me agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y me forzó a mirarle.

Estaba aterrorizado, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba aterrorizado porque estaba solo con un hombre que lleva en su haber y conciencia más de 10 homicidios, incluyendo el de Kenny. El sólo pensar que ese sujeto aprovecharía la oportunidad para torturarme a su antojo y dejar mi cadáver dentro del lago producía en mí un estado absoluto de miedo, un estado que llegaba al nivel más elevado al tener en cuenta su nivel de maldad, su odio y su rabia.

Eso era lo que en esos momentos podía ver en su rostro: Odio, rabia y maldad.

Una combinación que solo las mentes más perversas poseían y que no dudarían en usarlas para cualquier beneficio suyo.

- ¡Trent!… ¡P-por favor! – le suplicaba entrecortadamente mientras me arrastraba por el suelo hacia la orilla - ¡N-no me hagas daño! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

Empecé a llorar nuevamente, esta vez de terror.

Era obvio que él iba a matarme. Era obvio que él jamás escucharía los ruegos de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia madre. Era obvio que nadie me escucharía gritar debido a que pocas personas conocen de este paraje escondido y limpio del Lago Stark.

Él me levantó bruscamente y, con sus ojos azules profundos mirándome fijamente y sin otra expresión en el rostro, me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

Me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, tratando de ocultar mi miedo, y le respondí:

- No te diré.

El tipo entonces empezó a girar un poco mi muñeca con fuerza. Era un dolor tortuoso y espantoso, como si mis muñecas pudieran romperse en cualquier momento.

- Dime – me ordenaba.

- ¡Me estás lastimando!

- Dejaré de hacerlo si me dices – replicó con frialdad.

- ¡No!

- Dime.

Ya no podía soportar más ese dolor.

Ya no.

- ¡Estaba llorando por miedo a que me asesines! – exclamé - ¡Ahora suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Por favor!

Me soltó.

Agarré mi muñeca con fuerza, tratando de apaciguar el dolor mientras que él simplemente se me quedaba mirando sin ninguna expresión en el rostro; tanta frialdad de su parte estremece a cualquiera, incluyendo a Lexus, su ex novia.

Y sinceramente, en ese momento, sentí que me puse en el lugar de ella; sentí cómo ella pudo haber sufrido silenciosamente en sus manos.

Pobre mujer, realmente me compadecí de ella por todo lo que pudo haber sufrido al lado de Boyett.

- Llorabas por algo más que el miedo que me tienes – me dijo de pronto -… ¿O me equivoco?

Lo miré con sorpresa.

Boyett sonrió con descaro al darse cuenta de que no estaba equivocado.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – le pregunté.

- Porque quiero.

- Entonces te diré que no quiero hablar de ello.

- ¿Quieres que esta vez te rompa la muñeca?

- ¡NO!

- ¿Y entonces…?

Suspiré hondamente y, con resignación, le respondí:

- Encontré a Cartman teniendo relaciones con Wendy en nuestra casa. Stan estaba conmigo cuando los atrapé en plena infidelidad… Me siento traicionado… Pero estaré bien.

Trent se echó a reír ante mi asombro y molestia.

¡Dios, cómo lo disfruta ese tipejo de mierda! Cómo disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno sin sentir compasión alguna… Bueno, eso era de esperarse de alguien como él.

No obstante, me quedé en completo estado de shock cuando me dijo estas palabras:

- ¿Ese idiota cogiendo a Wendy? ¡Qué buen chiste!

- ¡No es gracioso, Trent!

- Lo es porque jamás me imaginé que siempre te dejara por esa puta.

- ¿Q-qué? – susurré quedamente - ¿T-tú... Tú sabías de sus infidelidades con Wendy?

- Sí – respondió sin pena -. Una noche vi como ambos retozaban en el auto de esa mujerzuela …

Repentinamente me agarró del cuello y, acercando su rostro al mío, añadió en un susurro:

- Y desde ese momento supe… que él no te merecía.

Me soltó y se fue de mi lado.

Yo estaba que no salía de mi asombro; aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos distintos a la rabia, al sarcasmo, al odio…

Eran palabras de dolor.

Me volví hacia la dirección que él había tomado y corrí para alcanzarle.

Afortunadamente no fue mucho lo que corrí, porque logré dar con él en la vereda que llevaba a la salida del bosque.

- ¡ESPERA! – exclamé.

El rubio se detuvo al escuchar mi voz y se volvió. Su rostro había cambiado completamente; sus ojos reflejaban frustración, soledad y dolor. No comprendía el porqué de aquellas emociones, pero sentí cómo mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza conforme me acercaba lentamente a él.

Al acercarme demasiado a él, súbitamente perdí el miedo y empecé a sentir aquella sensación extraña que jamás pensé que volvería a experimentar desde aquella visita navideña al Reformatorio organizado por mi grupo de judíos scout cuando teníamos 12 años.

Boyett había sido el chico que me había tocado como "amigo secreto" de intercambio de cartas; como regalo él me había fabricado un brazalete para el hombro hecho con hilos de trecho, muy al estilo de los lacandones mexicanos. Yo, en cambio, le había regalado el libro "La Historiadora", de Elizabeth Kostova, ya que me había comentado que le gustaba leer.

Cuando descubrimos quién era el otro, surgió una tensión entre los dos; por un momento pensé que haría todo un motín con tal de aprisionarme y hacerme sufrir por el dichoso incidente del Preescolar, pero la reacción fue otra: Nos limitamos únicamente a intercambiar nuestros regalos.

Yo le entregué el libro con parsimonia, pero cuando me entregó el brazalete, nuestras manos rozaron accidentalmente. Aquél roce me hizo sonrojar ante mi sorpresa; Trent, en cambio, parecía darse cuenta de ello, ya que él continuaba rozando delicada y discretamente su mano con la mía, provocando que cerrara momentáneamente los ojos ante semejante caricia.

Era una sensación de familiaridad lo que sentía; me hacía vibrar el alma y el espíritu con la misma magnitud que cuando me peleaba con Cartman…Era esa sensación que sentía ahora mismo cuando, estando bajo el roble que estaba cerca de la orilla del lago, llevaba mis manos hacia su chaqueta; él permanecía estático y nervioso ante mi contacto.

Le miré a los ojos, como si le dijera con ellos lo que estábamos a punto de hacer; Trent cerró los ojos y plantó un tierno beso en mi frente en respuesta a mi mirada.

Poco a poco lo iba despojando de su ropa; todo con lentitud, con tranquilidad, sin tener en cuenta que las horas pasaban volando. Trent rozaba mis labios con ternura al instante que empezaba a despojarme de la mía con delicadeza.

Al estar desnudos, nuestros labios rozaron con una ternura y calidez indescriptibles.

Me recosté en el pasto con él encima de mí; Trent se colocó entre mis piernas y enseguida se hundió en mí mirándome a los ojos…

Y en ellos descubrí una entrada a su alma atormentada.

Empezó a embestirme lentamente mientras me besaba los labios y el rostro con sorprendente ternura; yo, por mi parte, lo abrazaba y lo besaba en los labios y en el hombro. Cerraba los ojos para tratar de retener las lágrimas que querían salir, pero para mi sorpresa él empezó a llorar conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Fue en ese momento qué comprendí cuál era esa sensación extraña que oprimía el corazón y que vibraba mi alma.

Era Amor.

El Amor en su estado puro.

Carajo.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí una seguridad que con Cartman jamás pude sentir cuando teníamos sexo. Porque eso, maldición, era lo que me unía al bastardo: El sexo rudo, glorioso y gozoso. Es más, la frase "Te amo" dicha con anterioridad entre el gordo y yo realmente estaba vacía, carente de sentimiento.

Nunca me había figurado en eso hasta este instante tan sublime. Cada beso, cada embestida, cada lágrima derramada entre Trent y yo limpiaba y purificaba los remanentes de esa relación vacía.

Cerré los ojos y dejé salir mis lágrimas al mismo tiempo que me aferraba con más fuerza al hombre que me poseía conforme llegaba el momento del clímax. Trent repentinamente me miró a los ojos y me besó para luego unir nuestras frentes y terminar de llorar en silencio.

Habíamos llegado al clímax más bello de todas nuestras vidas…

Y con él, nuestra confesión mutua.

A la chingada con Cartman, con Wendy o con Stan, al carajo con el pasado de este rubio cuyo caparazón de dureza se derrumbó en un instante, al diantre con mi familia y sus ideas ortodoxas, al carajo con la Lexus.

Esta noche conocí el Amor en los brazos de quién menos esperaba…

Esta noche conocí el Amor en los brazos de Trent Boyett.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todoas!**

**Este fic lo planeé para escribirlo en inglés por petición de una excelente artista italiana que conocí en deviantart, JeyDs; le pedí a ella que dibujara a Trent y a Kyle besándose y ella, a su vez, me pidió que le enviara un fic en pequeño para que ella pudiera inspirarse y hacer el dibujo, por lo que este fic está en estos momentos siendo traducido para poder enviárselo.**

**Así mismo, pienso dedicar este fic a ShinigamiDarkJazz89, a DanielaPlop, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro y a Symphkot, excelentes lectoras y escritoras ^_^, así como a JeyDs, excelente artista gráfica.**

**Un beso y un saludo a todas ustedes!**

**Gracias!**


End file.
